


MY EYES! OH MY EYES!!!

by beerplease17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, It's only Allie that is AU, Romance, Sort of AU, but is she tho?, maybe a little angst eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerplease17/pseuds/beerplease17
Summary: What more could you ask for as manager of global superstar Alex Morgan?well, a sock on the door or some other form of warning at least? or...a series of Allie Long walking in on Alex and Kelley. #itswhatshedeserves





	1. And so it begins...

Allie Long really did like her job- _ really _ . How many people can say they have been jet setting across the globe for work? And actually enjoyed it at that. Sure, her work isn’t all that glamorous, being the manager of a professional athlete, but Alex transcends sports. It only takes a short while for Allie to realize how incredibly blessed she is to manage Alex Morgan. 

That does NOT mean there aren’t days where she wants to bang her head against her desk repeatedly. Constantly working to control an often chaotic schedule is no small task, at the end of the day though when it all comes together, and Alex handles it gracefully, the stress rolls off her. She gets to just watch in awe. There is just one thing that Alex seems to have a terrible handle on though…

Allie hopes Alex figures it out for her sake, more specifically her  _ eyes’ _ sake. 

***********************************

The first time it happens it is without a doubt Alex and Kelley’s fault. 

Two months after the glorious victory to win gold in London at the Olympics, Alex and by all accounts Allie have taken up residence in Los Angeles. It’s the perfect spot after spending extended time in the otherwise dreary London, fresh, slightly salted air, numerous coffee shops on every street, and most importantly crystal clear, radiant, refreshingly blue skies. 

It’s not just Alex who decided to set up shop here, two of her teammates, Tobin Heath and Kelley O’Hara, also ventured out to sunny L.A.. Soon enough the three had a dingy apartment to call their own. That is Allie’s current destination. Her weekly debrief with Alex usually consists of a quick discussion of how the two think the week went and then a look at what’s in store for the following. Not to mention the glass of wine or two, Allie genuinely looks forward to these meetings. It’s their little tradition. 

Alex hasn’t answered her texts confirming her visit though. That’s why she’s walking down the obnoxiously crowded streets of LA slightly concerned- only slightly- she’s not resorting to full blown panic  _ yet _ . She checks her phone for a fourth time in the past two minutes, still no response, and soldiers on. 

Alex is probably working out, or showering, or the most likely of the three: napping. It’s not like she forgot though, right?  _ Right?  _ ‘Well, I’m heading over whether she likes or not’ Allie thinks. 

When she finally reaches the Morgan-Heath-O’Hara residence it's well past seven. “Damn LA traffic is hitting the sidewalks now” Allie grumbles while climbing up the stairs leading to the front door. She checks her phone, one last time, still nothing from Alex. Then, she knocks, no answer. 

“Weird” Allie mumbles to herself. Before just grabbing the door handle and letting herself in. Now to preface, she has let herself in to the apartment on multiple occasions, Hell, she has a  _ freakin _ key to the place. The fact the door gives zero resistance and just opens right up is unusual though. With Alex becoming more high profile, leaving her door unlocked is a sketchy move. Allie would know, she’s read WAYYYY too many creepy comments about Alex over the past two months Quick thanks to the guys at Barstool that have given her nightmares. Definitely not a perk of the job. 

“Alex? Al you gotta start locking that damn door, next thing you-” Oh. oh. 

Alex is on the couch, her usual napping location, but she is NOT napping. At first Allie doesn’t see Alex, her vision blurred by freckles- a whole lot of freckles. Kelley O’Hara sits with nothing but a sports bra and shorts on, normally not a problem. It doesn’t register to Allie immediately, but rapidly it hits her in a violent crashing wave. Kelley isn’t just sitting, she’s straddling Alex,  **ALEXANDRA MORGAN.** Her  _ boss _ , who is also scantily clothed. And the two are just staring at HER now. 

Dead silence. 

Allie can’t feel. Her feet remain glued to the floor, roughly three steps away from the door. If she could just get her brain to function maybe she could slip out. Pretend like this never happened and roll up tomorrow with coffee and eight apology croissants. Her legs won’t comply, so here she is stuck. She can vaguely hear the two beginning to control their breathing and possibly some rustling. 

It’s then when the door opens again, and the third of the trio, Tobin, emerges. 

“Dude, you’re gonna catch flies” She says, all breezy and relaxed. Allie wishes she could be that oblivious to the state of a room. Her roommates are half-naked on the couch, and it doesn’t even phase Tobin.

She does engage her jaw and pull it up from what feels like the depths of the Earth, just as Tobin grabs a water from the fridge and disappears into her room. With full use of her mouth back Allie tries to form words. 

“I-uh-uhm… I did-uh-text-like” She starts. 

“Oh shit, my bad, I, you know, wasn’t. What time is it? Debrief, fuck” Alex respinds hastily.

“No, it’s fine, I figured you were like napping or something, I was NOT expecting” 

“Yeah, yeah, we can just do that now then, give me like a sec to find my-” 

Kelley offers up Alex her clothes before slipping her shirt back on and standing up. If Allie squints she can see the faint purple marks splattered on Kelley and the outline of, yup that's definitely teeth on her neck. Okay then, this not how she saw her Saturday night going. She’s going to have to make a quick stop to pick up some bleach on the way home. Alex might have some actually, she owes Allie at this point, her poor eyes, what did they do to deserve this? 

“Red or white Allie? We surprisingly have both. Kel, you want any?” Alex asks from the kitchen. She is clearly trying to make herself busy to avoid any lingering awkwardness that remains in the living room. 

“Nah, I’m just gonna-” Kelley gestures to her bedroom. 

“Oh yeah sure, talk later okay?” 

“Yup” Kelley responds with an exaggerated pop of the ‘p’ and gives a thumbs up.

All that remains are Alex and Allie. Allie doesn’t quite know what to do here. As her manager, she should just focus on Alex’s professional stuff, but like come on. She just went through the most uncomfortable what felt like a solid 20 minutes, but probably closer to 5 minutes of her life. She has to know the story behind  _ that _ , because according to Alex, they were “best friends.”  _ Stay professional _ , she reminds herself. 

“So” Allie prods, maybe, just a little. 

“Listen, sorry about that. I- we I guess, lost track of time. Won’t happen again (bold statement).” 

“It’s all good Al, just, out of curiosity, how long?” Allie tries.

“London” is all Alex gives before turning the attention to her schedule for the week. 

It’s not until later in the night after glasses of wine have been consumed that Alex shells out any more details. Allie is about to head out the door that caused all the drama a couple of hours prior. A cab awaiting to take her back to her humble abode. She wants- no she  _ needs _ \- to ask one more question first. 

“Hey Alex, are you happy?” She calls out from her spot, mere centimeters away from where her feet were glued to the floor. She’s tempted to check for gorilla glue, but Alex’s response stops her short. 

“Yeah Al, like really happy. Be safe, okay. Talk soon.” 

The way Alex’s voice, ever so raspy, was even more so when responding, the way her eyes flickered up to reach Allie’s from the couch with a light equivalent to that of the Los Angeles sun, the way she seemed almost shy about answering gave Allie everything she needed to know. 

She exits the apartment to a slight breeze, a side effect of the night chill, she supposes. A stupidly wide grin also adorns her face,  _ Alex deserves true happiness _ . Allie believes that, and seven years later she still does. 

Allie just wishes her poor, innocent, beautiful eyeballs did not have to suffer because of it. 


	2. Does mind wipe technology exist yet? Please tell me it does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may now be 2013, but that doesn't mean anything else has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I did some actual digging to find a Sky Blue-Thorns game that would fit what I wanted to do. Thanks May 2013 for your service. Also four stars babbbbyy ;)

The second time it happens it’s no less surprising, but more scandalous. A debate over who is at fault  _ this _ time remains hotly contested. 

****

Roughly seven months after what Allie has dubbed the  _ incident _ , the Portland Thorns are scheduled to play Sky Blue at home. Alex and Kelley, despite the distance, are still by all accounts going strong. 

From her seat Allie can tell Alex is  _ pissed _ . The scoreboard seems to be taunting her, SBFC: 1 PTFC: 0. Allie watches from her seat in the box as the seconds tick away, and no sign of a lethal Portland attack to come. After one more fruitless effort, the ref looks at his watch, and blows the whistle. The result is final, and Allie can see Alex shaking her head emphatically below.

Kelley knows Alex, she knows Alex can not cook to save her life, she knows Alex loves  _ The Bachelor  _ way too much, she knows what side of the bed Alex prefers (left), she knows the spot where she can get Alex’s breath to hitch in an instant: on her jaw right below her ear. Most of all, Kelley knows Alex is the most competitive person she’s ever met (aside from herself of course). So that’s why she’s not shocked to be met with a measly high- five after their match. 

“See you later” Kelley says before the two part.

Alex looks at her and furrows her eyebrows while simultaneously scrunching her nose. 

“Dinner… with Allie and Tobin. You know the whole ‘catch-up’ thing” 

“Oh right, yeah” a pause “that”

“Do you not-”

“Can you come by before?” 

“Sure. I’ll get a ride over.”

“Cool.” 

“Cool, uh okay” and with that, both walk away to their respective locker rooms. 

****

Allie was genuinely perplexed when both Alex  _ and  _ Tobin invited her out to dinner. She understood Alex’s rationale for the invite: a meeting guised as dinner to determine when Alex and Kelley could possibly see each other before their next match. Tobin though, well Tobin never ceases to surprise her. They had gotten to know each other decently when the three, quote on quote amigas, were living in LA together, yet most of Tobin remained a mystery to Allie. Tobin’s invite came at a Nike meeting a few days prior to the game. 

Once she did ask if Allie would like to join in on the roomie reunion dinner, a ‘why’ couldn’t help but escape from Allie’s lips. At that, what Allie knows now as a signature Tobin smirk, spread across her face. 

“Dude, you were like the fourth roommate, shit, I think you were at the apartment more than I was”

Allie moved her head side to side.

“Alright yeah, true. You got me there” 

“-and you didn’t even have to pay rent.” 

Allie lulled her head back and laughed at that, thank god she didn’t have to pay that rent.

****

The plan was- keyword  _ was _ \- to take Allie’s car to the restaurant and subsequent bar. Allie unfortunately drew the short straw and is the DD for the night sure to be full of drunken debauchery. It’s the known specialty of the three amigas. 

Kelley, originally, was meant to be the first to be picked up by Allie. That changed when Allie received a terse text from Alex right as she is about to leave. 

_ Kelley is at mine _

_ ok I’ll get Tobin then you guys, I guess. See you soon!!  _

She shot off a text to Tobin soon after, started up her car and set off to downtown Portland. She picked up Tobin ten minutes later and after another five, mostly spent arguing whether formal sneakers are actually a thing, the two rolled up to Alex’s. Allie whipped out her phone to alert Alex to their arrival.

_ We’re hereeeeeee  _

That was twenty minutes ago. 

Nothing from either Alex or Kelley for twenty minutes. 

She and Tobin have been sitting in her car for twenty minutes. 

Allie can not reiterate this enough. 

_Twenty_ minutes. 

It’s been silent for the past five besides the radio playing some random alternative music Tobin actually called groovy. Allie’s knuckles have gone white while gripping the wheel. She can feel another bead of sweat drip down her face. She’s had enough. 

Twenty-two minutes after arriving, Allie throws her car door open; slams it shut and marches towards Alex’s door. She flings the door open- ‘of course it’s just unlocked’ Allie thinks and-

**_HUGE MISTAKE_ ** . 

Right next to her are Alex and Kelley, which would be great if they were ready to go. They’re clearly not. Alex’s eyes snap to her’s-and oh, Allie’s never seen them so dark before. No sign of the usual baby blues, nope, they were instead replaced with livid, animalistic blue eyes. The sheer intensity of her stare forces Allie to look away. 

_ Wrong move _ .

By looking away she gives her brain the ability to reassess. First, Alex has Kelley pinned to the wall, both shirtless. God she wishes her brain would just stop there, but her eyes flicker about the room again and- 

holy  _ fucking  _ shit. 

Alex’s hand is fully down Kelley O’Hara’s pants and oh god; now Kelley is looking at her. She seems almost… no she can’t be right? That would be ridiculous,  _ right? _

The eyes that Allie can never quite place display mirth. There’s an eye-roll right after too. Kelley lets a comically large sigh out and pushes Alex off of her. 

“We will table that, for now” 

Kelley retreats to the back, but not before sending a wink both her’s and Alex’s way. 

Allie returns her attention to Alex. She’s moved to where Kelley previously occupied, cocking her hip and leaning against the wall. The hand that had been-well busy- is hidden behind the rest of her body. Allie doesn’t know whether to be grateful or  _ no _ . It’s the least Alex can do, if-nope, no, no, she does not want to even- 

“Tobin’s waiting in the car.” Allie blurts out. 

She scratches the back of neck and starts re-adjusting her hair. Maybe if she parts it this way it’ll wipe her memory. No dice. 

“Okay let me just-” she turns her attention to where Kelley exited moments ago. “Kel, get your ass moving!” 

“I’m just gonna head outside and uh you know wait out there, so yup” 

“Be out in sec” 

“You better mean that, we’re already like a half an hour behind schedule cause of your horny ass” 

Allie slaps a hand to her mouth. Did she just- did she- oh  _ fuck  _ this day. 

“Someone’s got to get some around here” 

She has a point, Allie supposes. Allie can’t remember the last, wait she’s meant to be outside. The room was suffocating enough before that, now all she needs is some pure and clean air. Allie leaves and shuts the door behind her. She can see Tobin leaning against her driver-side door. Allie needs a second before addressing Tobin, not a second a minute, quite honestly she needs a good 24-hours to compartmentalize, but once again the universe does not seem willing to comply. 

She rests her head against the front door, closes her eyes, and lets out one deep, satisfying breath, then another for good measure. 

“Okay” 

Allie finally bounds down the steps to meet Tobin at her car. She sits on her hood, just to the right of her. Tobin turns to her. 

“You walked in on them again didn’t you?” A smirk follows. That damn smirk, Allie wants to slap it right off her stupid smug face. She doesn’t have the energy to. 

Instead, she groans and puts her head in her eyes. On cue, Alex and Kelley stroll up. Kelley adorns a smirk remarkably similar to Tobin’s. 

“What are you guys doing? Come onnn, let’s go!! I’m  _ starving _ ” 

She hops in the backseat with Alex in tow and as for Allie well all she can do is groan again and slide into her seat and start up the car. 

****

Right before calling it quits for the night, Allie has an idea. Half more of a joke if anything (the other half of her is completely sincere), she prays. She asks God to please if he may divinely intervene if (when) Allie is about to do  _ that _ AGAIN. 

If God did hear her, well he’s got one sick sense of humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes round 2. Allie's eyes live on to fight in another chapter. Once again, comments, kudos, legit anything will make me :). Let's spread the word on this saga. Check me out on the tumbleweeds (tumblr) if you desire @ supergirlsins. Catch ya on the flippity flip.


	3. Hi! Can I speak to your contractor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trip to New York in 2014 means separate hotel rooms, so there's no chance right? right? HAHAHAHAHA nice try.

The strange thing about time number three is that Allie doesn’t really walk in on them. Her eyes are spared, her ears- well- are  _ not _ . No one is blamed this go around, unless you count unbelievably thin hotel walls. 

****

Alex Morgan prior to the 2012 Olympics was a soccer star; Alex Morgan after the 2012 Olympics is a  _ star _ . Her original lowly Nike sponsorship now looks like a lifetime ago as brands everywhere try to court her. Allie feels like her phone pretty much never stops ringing at this point. Meanwhile, Alex feels like she doesn’t stop moving. 

Alex has one week off in the middle of September before a new batch of National Team camps. She would have liked to spend a week with Kelley, soaking up the sun on some beach. Coca-cola called Allie though and offered a dump truck of money for an appearance and a commercial shoot. So, sunny skies are a no go. Instead she ends up in slightly overcast, crowded New York City for the week. 

Kelley, ever the saint ;), decided to accompany Alex and Allie to New York despite the clear lack of waves to surf. 

A recipe for disaster in Allie’s eyes, oh wait no  _ ears _ .

****

It was on the plane the first time Allie thought to bring it up. With the number of passengers around her, that idea quickly gets squashed. Again, she considers on the ride to the hotel, where the driver can’t really her, but she chickens out. That is until they are heading up to their rooms, that are right next to each other- 

God, Allie should have known then. Hindsight is 20/20, or so they say. 

“Remember Al, 9:15 tomorrow! Oh and please put the do not disturb sign if you’re doing anything gross so I don’t get scarred AGAIN. Night guys!” 

With that Allie opens her door, strides in and, in her opinion, gracefully lets it close behind her. Leaving what she deems a stunned Alex and Kelley out in the hall. 

What she can’t hear, surprisingly, given the state of these hotel walls, is Kelley  _ cackling  _ outside. 

There were no problems that night. Allie now chalks that up to jet lag and overall tiredness. 

****

The next day is  _ hectic _ . Allie feels like she’s spun her head around her body at least three times at this point. She can’t even recall the last time she’s heard  _ nothing _ . Hell, she’s shocked to find that she can still remember her name. 

Her day officially ends late into the night, and holy  _ fuck _ she needs a drink- or seven. 

Four drinks later, she can feel the day’s struggle wash off her, and the weight she was carrying with her lighten. 

She’s at the hotel bar when she finally checks the time- for the first time since 9 AM- 11:23 PM. ‘Yeah, time for bed’ she thinks. She tips the bartender and heads up to her room. 

Now if she wasn’t four drinks deep, she might have checked the door handle of the room next to her, but  _ four _ drinks, long day. 

Do not disturb. 

What’s that shit they say about hindsight again. Fuck that stupid saying. 

****

A little bit later is when it starts. The sad part is up until then Allie’s night has been borderline serene. Her stupid ringer hasn’t gone off once in like- she can’t figure out how long. It’s gotta be a new record though. 

“Jesus fuck” 

Wait- where did that- 

“ _ Fuck, shit, oh fuck _ ” 

She can’t locate where the voice is- hold on. She presses her ear against the wall shared by her and Alex (and Kelley). And- oh that- yeah that- explains that. 

Maybe one of them stubbed their toe or something. Foreign room, it’s dark, Allie has done that at least a dozen times. 

“Oh god Kel” 

Nope. nope, nope, nope, nope. 

A gasp. 

“Fuck” 

She tried- _ tried _ \- so hard to avoid this. She prayed, she hoped, she honestly thought it would work. 

“Kelley, please” 

Then a moan.

“Please” 

Allie did  _ NOT  _ sign up for this- 

Another moan. 

“Yes, keep going. Oh, don’t stop” 

‘For the love of god, no my ears, please stop’ Allie hopes. 

They don’t. They keep going for another at least an hour. Thirty-minutes in Allie grabs her pillow and tries to smother herself. It doesn’t work. The pillow doesn’t even muffle the noise. 

****

She waits until lunch to air her grievances. And quite honestly Allie considers herself kind for waiting this long. She is running on fumes and about to lose it. She’s yawned fourteen times today, yes she’s counted, and it’s only mid-afternoon. 

She orders coffee number three of the day, and that’s when Alex decides to notice the handbags on the handbags on Allie’s eyes. 

“Sleep okay?” It’s a genuine question coming from a good place. That place happens to be the reason why she looks like a cast member of  _ The Walking Dead _ . 

“No, no I did not. And I know why.” 

“Why’s that?” still somehow unaware of how her antics last night affected Allie. 

“You see the people in the room next to me, more specifically to the left-” 

“Oh Allie, I’m-” Alex starts, but Allie waves her hands at her to halt her mid sentence. 

“No, no let me finish-” she takes a sip of her coffee that has just arrived “were so loud that they kept me up with them” 

Alex’s face begins to flush and she opens her mouth in an attempt to respond, but no words can be formed. So, Allie soldiers on. 

“You know, I have been thinking and I don’t know what’s worse: actually seeing what’s going on or hearing it and having a mental image that I DEFINITELY don’t want.” 

There’s a beat. 

“No, I figured it out, it’s hearing it. Dude can you even make eye contact with me right now?” Allie asks.

“I can… in a little bit. I’m still a little weirded out, I guess. I’m seriously sorry Allie. I-  _ we _ \- didn’t realize how thin the walls were.” 

“Nah Kelley was fine” she waits before finishing “you just gotta learn inside voice.” then Allie throws her head back and lets out a laugh. 

Alex shakes her head, cheeks still a rosy red, but she does let out a chuckle at Allie’s jab. 

Lunch goes by smoothly by the end Allie and to some extent Alex feel accomplished. Alex’s flight to Orlando leaves tomorrow morning, meanwhile, Allie is staying a couple more days to wrap a few more things up. Once the two exit the restaurant, they hug to say goodbye to one another. 

Alex starts to walk in the direction of the hotel. 

“Oh Alex, by the way” Alex turns around “I didn’t know Kelley was  _ that  _ good” Allie smirks and  _ god  _ does it feel good. 

Alex is never one to lose though, even in conversation. 

“Jealous?” She winks, turns back around and struts away. 

“Got me good Morgan, got me good.” Allie says. She shakes her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Allie should Van Gogh it and chop one off ;)

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! I hope you liked!! Comments or kudos, or like anything would mean the world to me :). Find me on the god forsaken tumblr if you wish @ supergirlsins we can discuss the art of perpetual third wheeling or of being an A1 frat dad.


End file.
